Story of Shadows and Dust
by Jerico516
Summary: How would if a imp caused a bit of chaos before its death and changed the fate of world with its attempt to earn favor


General pov

Halloween night 1980

Godrics Hallow

The wind cold as a shadowy figure glided down a crowded street as passerbys and dressed up children ran down the street and a smallgirl scream as she saw under his cowl as he walked by scared of the monster she saw. Until he stood in front of a house no one could see and disappeared from sight as everyone moved on unaware of what was soon to occur that could shake the world to its foundations and hold the fate of two worlds in the balance.

Dark Lord pov

 _It has finally happened I enter immortality_ I mentally gloat as I gaze upon the quaint cottage before me Pettigrew gave me the location to the potter hideaway as soon as he had it but the potters are finally left and no one is left to stand in my way as I destroy the Child of Prophecy and stomp the last hope of resistance that stands against my rise to power I only needed to wait until the most opportune moment to act with the potters busy at a order meeting and their watcher my survant I can do as I planned for so long. The figure stalks to to the front door and uses a pale spider like had to ring the bell."My lord"whimpers the person to open it as the dark lord strides in and says "where are they wormtail" he demands"upstairs in the nursery my lord" he says obediently "then go I have no more need of you this night"says the figure as he walks up the stairs not looking back as he hears the door close knowing his order will be followed without question until he reaches the door at the top of the stairs and pushes the door open to see two children sleeping "they don't look like much let alone the ones fated to destroy me" he muses as he steps closer there is a pop as a squeaky voice shouts you shall not hurt the young masters" he turns and sees a house elf of all creatures with hand stretched out as if to stop him "haha of all things you think to resist Lord Voldemort " he cackles the elf afraid gulps and says " I will do all to protect my family's young even from you" she quivers out "very well Avada Kedavra" the dark lord says as a green bolt hurdles out at the diminutive being but then hits a glyph of magic before the creature as runes and symbols etched across the room the small elf smiles as the life drains from her and the bolt is reflected back upon the surprised caster as he dissolves and a wraith flees his first defeat and a rune is drawn to each of the children forehead from the dissipating magic one a lightning bolt **_silowo fate/victory_** upon the younger and a simple circle with a line that bisects it half **_zelrac fate/change_** down across his eye before it fades out of site and away from what was to come and the change it would bring

Hadrian pov self reflection 

3 years 7 months later

Potter Manor

The start was nice my brother and I were born together at Saint Mungos hospital for magical maladies the 31st of July at almost midnight.There was a war I don't remember it but I was told of it and what I remember of the adults talk but the problem was that we were losing the Dark Lord was one that few faced and fewer refused and fought. My parents were among those that did Lily and James Potter two heroes of the war and parents of the boy-who-lived my brother Michael the center of their world and my younger brother but it was easy to tell after that night that something had changed it was subtle and most never saw it and I just lived it those that did tried to help my godfather Sirius and adopted uncle Remus but after a time it just became the norm and they just did what they could. My parents didn't hate or abuse me just overtime they focused on my brother more and more until I was no longer relevant thankfully the house elves Mixxy and Moxxy kept me taken care of and helped me learn to read about magic and the history of my ancestors because that's all I could do then my parents didn't give me much thought and over time I did the same until we hardly saw one another though that changed when I turned five and my whole world with it.

 **Well my first story short I know but it sets up for where the story really begins RandR I would like to hear what you guys think I'll do my best to try to update monthly and they'll be longer than this**


End file.
